The Great Detective
by LaciePanda
Summary: A Sherlock version of "The Great Mouse Detective". While shopping, John happens upon a little girl who requests the help of The Great Sherlock Holmes whom she was read some much in the papers about to help her find her kidnapped father.
1. Of Groceries and Little Girls

It had started out as a bright and sunny morning, the sun was out, there was a nice cool refreshing breezing, it seemed like that absolutely perfect day!

Dr. John Watson had risen bright and early showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and was enjoying a nice cup of tea while watching the morning news.

Over the past few years life with Sherlock had begun to do things to John's mind. Like for instance, when on the news there was a story about how a some high school kid committed suicide by throwing himself off the Themes. Now most people would be shocked by this and would give the tellt their full attention, but no, in John Watson's mind he was going over his mental list of things he wanted and things he needed to do that day.

_I'll need:_

_Eggs, milk, Windex, milk, sugar, milk, more toilet paper for the bathroom...what else? _

"Sherlock! Will you be needing anything from the store?"

"Yes actually, I need some lighter fluid."

_Ok, what else? Maybe I could take a nice walk to the park before I go...And it's been awhile since I've had a night out, maybe I should invite Lestrade or Mike...or Peter the bag boy...Ok, now I'm sounding desperate._

* * *

"I'm going out to Tesco! If you think of anything or need me be sure to text my cell!"

It was already after 2 o'clock by the time John left for the store. But first he decide he was long over due for a nice peaceful walk in the park. Sherlock had been up to his neck with cases lately, and with his work at the clinic (Not the one with Sarah, after their break up they decide it would be awkward, but Sarah had been nice enough to put in a good word for him and get him a job at one just outside of town) John hadn't had a second to himself.

It had been a cool enough day that John didn't need one of his jumpers, but he still had put on his black jacket before he left.

Everything seemed to be perfect, although Sherlock hated these kind of days, John could use one every now and then. God forbid everyday to be like this! No, if that were to happen his life would be just as boring as it was before.

John was deep in his thoughts when he was interrupted by a screaming child. No in most cases when a screaming child is heard, everyone would look over to see what the problem was. But John had heard every kind of scream there was, and this was a Mommy-give-me-what-I-want-now! Sort of scream, the kind he couldn't stand!

_Well, there goes a peaceful walk in the park...Off to Tesco I suppose..._

* * *

When John finally reached Tesco he found the entire place packed full. There were signs everywhere for some 'Super Large Mega Sale!' they were having.

John sighed, he liked sales, he really did. They especially helped out when Sherlock wasn't getting any cases and when he wasn't getting many hours at the clinic. But there was always that one sale out of the whole that Tesco had (other than Black Friday when it really turned into a mad house!) when it seemed everyone in London showed up.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

By the time John finished his shopping it was well into the evening and now it had started to pour day rain. John stood underneath part of the hang-out from a building not far from Tesco trying to hail a cab.

John was ready about to give up and walk home when he noticed a young girl crying.

A young girl, who was by herself.

* * *

"Hey, you alright? Do you need me to call someone?" John asked as he slowly approached the child.

The girl, who was no more than 7-8 years old, stopped crying and looked up at the doctor. "Please sir, I'm lost, I'm trying to find Baker Street."

"Baker Street? I live on Baker Street, perhaps I can take you there. But first, where is your parents?"

"That's why I need to get to Baker Street! I need Mr. Holmes to find my father!" The little girl said as he began to cry. She held up a piece of newspaper which was on an article about another one of Shelrock's solved cases.

"Surely your mother must know where he is?" John looking at the paper.

"I don't have a mother..."

John put his hand out for the girl to take it. "There now, my name is John Watson, I live with Sherlock, I can most certainly help you get to Baker Street! Now, what's your name?"

"Olivia Flaversham"


	2. An Inoppertune Time

When John and Olivia reached 221B Baker Street they were both drenched. As they stood in the Fourier at the bottom of the stairs, John helped Olivia out of her coat.

"Oh my goodness! You poor things! You're soaked to the bone!"

John turned around to see Mrs. Hudson had just come out of her flat "Evening Mrs. Hudson! This here is Olivia Flaversur- flaversior-

"Flavorsham!" Olivia put in.

"Is Sherlock home? Or did he get a case and run out while I was gone?" John said taking off his own soaking wet coat. "Oh he's still up there, but it's been quiet for quite sometime now...I have a feeling he's up to no-good! Just so I know John, you did hide your gun again...right?"

"Oh dear lord..." John said as he raced up the stairs, completely forgetting about little Olivia who was left by the door with Mrs. Hudson. Nervously, the little girl looked up at the old lady not knowing what to do with herself.

"Now you go on upstairs, and I'll bring up some snacks in while alright love?"

Olivia gave a smile and nodded, then turned and went up the stairs to follow Dr. Watson.

* * *

Inside 221B, it was very different than what Olivia had expected. The place was a complete mess! And that's coming from a child's opinion!

As she stood in the middle of the living room, John Watson came down from another set of stairs calling for the detective. "Sherlock! Where are you? And what have you done with my gun!?"

John walked up to a wall with a yellow spray painted smiley face with bullet holes in it tracing its eyes and mouth. As he ran his hand over the wall he said "Thank goodness there's no more bullet holes in the wall at least..."

John turned to the girl and switched from 'John Watson, Sherlock's caretaker' too 'Dr. John Watson'.

"Have seat, make yourself out home, I'm sure Sherlock has got to be around here-"

Just as Olivia had gotten comfortable in a armchair a man dressed an Asian came bursting out of a room yelling "I SHALL HAVE HIM!" As he raised his arm in the air showing off a gun in his hand.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" The Asian yelled as he ran about the flat.

"Wha- who- Sherlock Holmes is that you!?" John yelled to the Asian who stopped short as the doctor began to raise his voice.

"What? Who? Oh yes, of course John it's me! Who else would it be!?" Sherlock said as he took off the white mask to reveal his pale, not as white, skin and dark curls which were tucked away under the mask. Sherlock pulled a cord which released the air that was (How it was keeping it all in John will never, or want, to know) somehow trapped under the red robe he was wearing.

Olivia smiled, realizing this was the man she had come to see.

"Mr. Sherlock! I need your help!" she cried out happily as she hopped over she chair.

"...all in good time..." Sherlock said ignoring her as she switched the Asian robe for is house robe.

" But- but- you don't understand! I'm in terrible trouble-"

"If you'll excuse me..." Sherlock walking past her, began to dash around the flat again. Olivia's shoulder slumped in defeat. John decide it was time for him to step in.

"Sher- Sherlock I think-" Sherlock ignored him as well as he turned towards his chemistry set.

"Sherlock I think you should at least listen!"

"Hold this for me John for moment..." Sherlock said still to wrapped up in...whatever it was he was doing to. "Oh course- What are you doing with my gun!? How many times have I told you-!" John wasn't able to finish by the time Sherlock snatched the gun back.

"Never hold these actually..." Sherlock said now handing him a bunch of pillows. Then Sherlock loaded the gun, click the safety off it and aimed it at the pillow which John was holding.

John, realizing what Sherlock was about to do Threw the pillows in Sherlock's armchair and grabbed the unsuspecting Olivia and ran for cover by the over armchair.

A 'BANG' rang out as feathers began drifting about in the air.

"What is heaven's name-!" Said Mrs. Hudson who had just entered the room. "My good pillows! SHERLOCK! How many times have I told you-"

Sherlock cut her off, "There, there Mrs. Hudson, we're quite all right!" He stopped to sniff the air, "I believe I smell some of those delightful biscuits of yours!" He said as he began pushing she out of the room. "Why don't you fetch our guest some?" He said finally pushing her out the door and shutting.

"NOW!" He yelled turning back to the living room, which was now full of feathers. "I know that bullet is here somewhere!" As he began searching for the bullet he stopped when he came to a pair of tiny feet and looked up to see Olivia holding the missing bullet.

"Thank you! Miss- ummm."

"Flavorsham, Olivia Flavorsham." Said the little Scottish girl.

Sherlock waved his hand towards her dismissively and went back to his chemist set. Olivia sighed and followed, "You don't understand!"

"Shhh!" Sherlock hissed and he took the bullet he shot and compared it to another one at the table. He carefully placed the two bullets end towards each other and began rotating them to see if they matched.

"...yes...yes...NOOOOO DRAT!" he yelled out in frustration. He intensely went into a depressed mood "...another dead end..." and with that he stalked over to his chair "...He was within me grasp..." He slouched over in his chair and picked up his violin.

Olivia slowly approached the detective, "Now will you please listen? My father is gone, and I'm all alone."

"Please young lady, this is an inopportune time! Besides, I'm sure your mother must know where she is!"

"She doesn't have a mother Sherlock, now will you please just listen!" John said, finally joining in.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for lost fathers!"

"I didn't lose him! He was taken! By...some sailor!"

"A sailor!?" Sherlock said immediately perking up. "Did he have deformed arm!?"

"I don't know...But he had a peg leg!" Olivia said beginning to get excited, as little girls do.

"HA! I know it!"

"Sorry...Do- Do you know him Sherlock?" John said getting confused.

"That sailor, his name is Sebastian, Sebastian Moran by the way, is in the employ of the very fiend that was the target of my experiment!"

"Employ of the fiend- Sherlock what are you talking about?"

"I believe you know the man John, but you probably know him better as the sniper who works for Jim Moriarty!"


	3. A Warehouse for Mannequins

"Moriarty? You mean the bloke that stripped bombs to me!?" John said, and then turned to the girl, "Why on earth would he steal a little girl's father? You're not rich or from some- I don't know- important family are you?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, my father works as a toy maker."

Sherlock took on his 'thinking pose', "Tell me everything." And sat down in his across from Olivia who took John's usual one, and John stood next to her.

"It all started yesterday when me and my father were celebrating my birthday- I'm 8 by the way- he gave me this beautiful toy doll that when you turn the hand she opens up from a flower and turns into a ballerina princess!"

"Yes, yes now to back to the kidnapping of your father!"

"Well, after he gave me the doll there was a figure the seemed to be staring in at us through the window of his shop. As soon as my father saw the man in the window he grabbed me put in a cabinet in his workshop. I heard banging and shouting and fighting, then everything went all quiet!

I tried to get out, but I had trouble at first because there was a chair that got pushed in the way. When I finally got out all I saw was peg leg of the man walking out the door, and when I ran to the door, they were gone! They vanished! right in the middle of the street!"

Sherlock sat quiet, deep in thought, then he suddenly wiped out his phone and start typing at lighting speed.

"Sebastien Moran, was in military, a sniper, was discharged dishonorably, lives down by the docks, but works at a warehouse for mannequins? Would you say that's rather odd, John?"

"Quite, why on earth would a sniper want to work at a dusty warehouse filled with mannequins?"

"My only guess is that it's a cover Moriarty had for him. Why mannequins?" Sherlock looked back down at his phone pressed a few buttons, then looked back up. "The warehouse where he works at closes in a few hours...Come along John! We need to get down there and-"

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia said hopping off of the armchair and running to get her coat.

"What!? No! Most certainly not!" Sherlock said as he got his own coat.

"Sherlock..." John gave a moan and rolled his eyes.

"The warehouse closes in a few hours and we don't have time to stop to use the loo or get snacks or...whatever children do...No! this is no business for kids! She will only get in the way while I'm trying to catch our killer!"

"...K-killer...?" Olivia said nervously, then turned to John, "You mean- you think they've- killed my father!?" Olivia halfway sobbed out.

"No of course, not, not yet anyway." Sherlock said with the roll of his eyes. "First they're going to make him work for them, THEN when they're done with him they'll most likely kill him."

Olivia looked positively horrified, "I'M HELPING TO SAVE MY FATHER TOO!" She screamed, John faced-palmed as he shook his head.

"Fine! If it will keep you quiet, then fine! But if anything happens to you it's your own fault!"

And with that Sherlock turned and went down the stairs with Olivia following after him and John sighing as he realized that now he had two 8-years-old to deal with.

* * *

They reached the bottom of the stairs just as Mrs. Hudson came out with a tray of her chocolate chip biscuits. "Now where are you three off to?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, we're in a bit of rush!" Sherlock yelled out the door as he tried to hail a cab.

Olivia stood at the door staring -mouth watering- at the biscuits. "My dear, when was last time you ate?" Mrs. Hudson questioned her. Olivia thought for a moment then shrugged. The older lady smiled and brought the tray down for the little girl to take one.

Olivia, instead of just taking one, took one in one hand and with the hand grabbed a handful and stuffed them in her pockets. The landlady gave a small laugh, but made no protest.

"Come along Olivia!" John said taking her now free hand and walked with outside to the road where Sherlock (John swear he had some kind of magically summoning powers) had hailed a cab.


	4. Holmes at HOM

The cab ride to say was a little awkward was an understatement. With John on one side, Olivia in the middle and Sherlock on the other side, Sherlock found it hard to concentrate with Olivia munching away on her biscuit, playing with the small piece of string coming off from the seating and doing all the other things little kids do.

"What are we going to do at the warehouse?" Olivia questioned. John turned to look at the girl while she spoke then directed his gaze to Sherlock, hinting that Sherlock knew more about than he did.

"When we arrive at the warehouse we will walk in and ask to speak with the manager. During the time we are there you are not to, and listen carefully because I will NOT repeat myself, ask stupid questions, not scratch that ANY questions, run off, make ANY noises, and no I will not pick you up at anytime during the case, no I won't 'play any games' with you, if you do have any questions, IMPORTANT questions please restrain from asking me and tell John any of your concerns."

Olivia stared as Sherlock for a moment then turned to John.

"What he means is, try not to be a bother, and since Sherlock does a lot of thinking he'll need you to be as quiet as a mouse, and if you need anything, just come to me alright?"

Olivia smiled and then went back to picking at the string on the seat and making weird noises with it. The ride from Baker Street to the warehouse was about a half-hour ride, and Sherlock was on wits-end with all the little distractions she made that it made it impossible for him to go to his mind palace. And just when Sherlock thought he was about to loose all self control, she stopped. Sherlock gave a small sigh, finally, now back to trying to figure out-

"Are we there yet?"

"JOHN!"

* * *

Sherlock nearly flew out of the cab when they finally arrived. He walked up to the building and looked up at the sign, "H.O.M" Sherlock read aloud to himself, he turned to see John and Olivia were looking up at the sign once they had caught up with him.

John smiled and gave a small chuckle, then bent down and whispered into Olivia's ear.

"Hey, do you realize that Mr. HOLMES just came from HOME to go to a store called HOM?"

Olivia chuckled quietly as well at John little joke, but as the two of them looked back up they say Sherlock glaring at them. John gave a cough and said "So, you ready?"

"Are you?" Sherlock shot back, John gave a slight nod and the three walked towards the front of the building.

* * *

As they were walking Olivia tugged on John's sleeve. "Why is it called 'HOM'?"

"Well, because HOM is spelled H-O-M and the letter stands for a word, so in this case H-O-M stands for 'House of Mannequins', do you understand?"

Olivia gave a small nod and looked up at the warehouse. Now, to most people the warehouse would quite large, but to child, (especially Olivia who was the smallest in her class) the building seemed gigantic. So she reached up and took hold of John's hand.

As they entered the building they were met by a security guard. "Can I help you?"

Sherlock was the first to speak up, "Hi, yes, I would like to speak with the manager here."

The guard nodded and made a face as he looked behind Sherlock to see John holding Olivia's hand. He led into the warehouse them made a turn down the only hallway in the building. He stopped outside of the office door and turned to the three. "If you'd like umm...The girl can wait out here-"

"That won't be necessary, not if you please." Sherlock said as he gestured to the door. Guarded nodded and opened the door.

"Mr. Welles, there's some people here too see you."

* * *

_**A/N: I would like like to take a moment to say that although this is a version of 'Th Great Mouse Detective' for obvious reasons I have to change a bunch of stuff, and unfortunately I can't write it word-for-word. So bare with me if you will. I will try and stick to the main plot of the movie, but since their not mice (and it would seem pretty stupid for Moriarty to try and create a robot Queen to trick the people) I will have to change stuff like that.**_

_**But I will try my very hardest to stick to the main plot and if you have any suggestions that might help feel free to let me know!**_

_**Enjoy read!**_

_**~Lacie**_


	5. Errand Boy

"Hello, can I help you?" Mr. Welles sat at a desk towards the back of the small office room. He had brown hair and brown eyes; he was tall and had well rounded. He wore a cheap suit which looked a few years old. Sherlock deduced about 3, and that this was only one of the few cheap suits he owned. Sherlock came to the conclusion that Mr. Welles probably knew nothing about Moran; he most likely just hired him because they were short on hand.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner Dr. Watson, we would like to speak to you about one of your employees, Mr. Moran?"

"Very well, have a seat." Mr. Welles said as he gestured to the two seats across from him on the other side of the desk. "What would you like to speak to me about?"

"Just a few questions, what kind of person is Moran?" John Watson asked as he had himself comfortable in a chair. He was able to make himself as comfortable as possible in the chair, they reminded him of the ones at the hospital, which because of Sherlock's many injuries during their cases he was able to find the most comfortable position.

"Don't know much about him, I've only known him for about 5 months. He can here looking for work like most folk, said he didn't care what position we put him in, just needed the work. He comes in on time, leaves on time, doesn't take any unnecessary breaks and is back to work the second his break is over. He's a pretty private guy, keeps to himself and so far hasn't cause any problems."

"And that's on the record?" Sherlock asked, he could tell there was much more that Mr. Welles wanted to say but held back.

"How about off the record?"

"Off the record...The guys a total creep. The only reason I hired him was because I felt bad for him once I learned he was once in the Military and now he can't find work. But honestly, I think the guy is paranoid of something. All the other employees are afraid of him, they kept saying they think he's up too something. I've even heard a few rumors about him in the break room, now I'm sure they're all false, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"What are these rumors?"

"Oh the usual, that he's been sleeping with somebody's wife, or that he's secretly does drugs. Hell one time when our trucker, Melvin, disappeared some of the guys when went as far as to say he killed him. When I heard that one I had to call a meeting and put the rumor to rest. I'm not on to care much about what floats around in the break room during lunch, but when my employees go as far as to say that one of their co-workers murdered a guy, that's when I have to step in."

"What did happen to this Melvin?" Sherlock asked, he certainly wouldn't put it past Moran to kill someone, especially if that someone was getting to close to Moran's really work.

"About two weeks he returned and said that some family related business came about and that he was moving to another country, I think he said he's mother was sick or something. Which was too bad, Melvin was one of my best guys."

"I think that's all we need, do you mind if we speak to him, Moran?"

"Sure, I'll call him in over the speaker. On minute please."

As Mr. Welles got up to call Moran in, John felt a tug on his sleeve. He had completely forgot about Olivia for a moment. "Yes Olivia, what is it?"

"I have to use the loo..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He had wanted John here when Moran arrived, in case Moran saw them and acted negatively, of course it would probably be best if Olivia wasn't in the room when he arrived.

"Alright, Mr. Welles, do you have a bathroom she could use?" Asked John.

"Um, yeah, it's right down the hall, Tim should be able to show you, his the guard that brought you in."

John nodded and took Olivia by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

John stood in the hallway outside of the girl's restroom. He stood there rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels. He heard the toilet flush and then the water at the sink turn on.

John was starting to worry, Mr. Welles had called for Moran three times already and he stilled hadn't showed up. John was worried what might happen if Moran recognized Olivia, and what is the possibility of him carrying a gun on him?

John's thoughts were disturbed by Olivia's scream from within the restroom. John pushed the door opened and pulled his own gun out to find the room empty and a backroom slamming shut. John didn't have to think about for more than a second before he went running through the bathroom and chasing whoever it was out the back room.

Outside the door John found himself in the parking lot. He looked around and was almost run over by a van as it speed away. John fired two shots but soon put his gun away when he saw it was useless.

* * *

Sherlock was getting restless, Welles had already called for Moran four times now, two by speaker, one through a walkie-talkie and one by telling Tim the Guard to bring him in.

Both Tim and John had still to return, and Sherlock had a feeling had Moran had figured out Sherlock or police would come looking for him and most likely fled town.

The next thing he knew John came bursting through the door, without Olivia.

"Olivia's been kidnapped." Was the first thing John said.

"And most likely by Moran." Sherlock said as he stood.

But before anyone could make any moves, another man came bursting through the door. 'Mr. Welles!"

"Yes, what is it Mickey?"

"Moran! I just- You know that order we were supposed to be getting from Hong Kong?"

"Yes..."

"I just saw Moran talking the shipment and stuffing it into his car! He unfortunately saw me and made a run for it."

Mr. Welles turned to Sherlock, "Who are you, really? I mean, do you work for the police? Some undercover cops or something? Because if that's the case we will work with cooperatively."

"Not for the police." Sherlock corrected, "WITH the police, I'm a detective of sorts. And your man Moran is our lead suspecting in a kidnapping."

"Yes...The girl...I'm sorry about that." Mr. Welles said flopping back down in his chair as he buried his head in his hands. "Oh no, not just the girl, also her father."

"Oh God...Look, I'll give you any information you need on him, although I must admit, I don't know much about him. He lives by the docks just down the road. I can give you the address if you."

* * *

After getting all the information they could from Welles, John took Sherlock back to the restroom where Olivia was taken. "I don't understand why you wanted to see the place. He probably just came in here and grabbed her, unless you want a finger print that is."

"No, Mickey said Moran made a run for it, which meant he was waiting in here for her. He probably saw Tim the guard showing you and Olivia to the restroom and ran in here to wait for her. Tim still hasn't returned, and I'm putting on bet that he won't."

"So you're-"

"Looking for clues on where he hide the body." Sherlock said he began to search the stalls one-by-one. "Hello, what's this?"

John looked over and saw that Sherlock had found a list. "Mannequins...Melting pot...Pick up dry cleaning...Get Girl."

"Why, Moriarty clearly has a sense of humor." John said dryly. "Military Sniper, Undercover agent and now errand boy."

"It looks like Olivia's father hasn't been working with Moriarty cooperatively."

"Why do you say that?"

"Olivia John, they're going to threaten her if her father doesn't do as they wish."

"Which is?"

"That's what we're going to find out!"

* * *

After talking with Mr. Welles again, Sherlock had told him to have someone search around the building for the body of Tim the guard. Less than a half an hour later his body was found in a cargo box about to sail away to America.

Mr. Welles willingly gave Sherlock Moran's file and then, to Sherlock's annoyance, called the police.


	6. Beer Bottles, Mustaches, and Hats

"Sherlock...It doesn't matter how annoyed you are, it is not going to make Lestrade get here faster." John said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After the kidnapping, Mr. Welles called the police and explained the situation. After Lestrade and team arrived and began their investigation, Lestrade asked Sherlock for him and John to go down to the Yard and wait for him in his office.

So that's where Sherlock and John were right now, sitting is uncomfortable chairs in the DI's office. "He said he would only be a couple of minutes behind us, it has been a lot more than a couple of minutes! We're wasting our time! I need to get back to the warehouse and look around the area where Moran picked up the wax! I need to-"

"Good to see you too." Lestrade said as he walked into the office with Donavon. "Now will you two tell like to tell me why you were at a warehouse for mannequin when a kidnapping AND thrift was just committed?"

"We were hired onto the case by the young girl who was kidnapped." Sherlock said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Alright, start from the beginning." Lestrade said in an annoyed and tired voice.

"Olivia's father was kidnapped and she us to find him, Moran, the worker who stole the mannequin, was the kidnapper."

"Yeah, I know he kidnapped the girl- Wait; it was her dad who was kidnapped at the warehouse?" Donavon asked suddenly confused.

"No the girl was kidnapped at the warehouse."

"So who kidnapped the girl?"

"Moran."

"But I thought he kidnapped the father?"

"He kidnapped both of them!"

"Alright the two of you, I don't need you both getting into a fight while their some father out there who's about to find out his kid got taken as well." Lestrade said as he stood in front of his desk chair.

"I don't understand it, why would they kidnap both the father and child? Usually they kidnap one than send a ransom note or something." Donavon said as he skimmed through the file for the case. "This isn't a normal kidnapper," Sherlock began, "He works for someone. This someone we believe is Moriarty, I'm not sure what he has planned yet but we can bet he is using the Olivia as some sort of leverage against Olivia's father."

"Alright, it seems you two have already gotten a good grip on the case. Do you have anything for us?"

"I want to know what the other employees said about Moran and anything he might have left at the Warehouse."

* * *

**Statements made by H.O.M. employees about Sebastian Moran.**

Ethan Mikes: He was pretty private guy, he want out to the pub a couple times, but other than that I didn't really know the guy. He usual worked different shifts, I did morning he did night. Since he lived near the docks he would drive the stuff that would be shipped in. From what I understand our boss was more than happy to give him the position, because Moran lived at the docks he would bring the last of the crates to the ship, leave the truck at the building there and head home.

Kevin Sander: Yeah I knew him, creepy that one. On the days he would work day shifts he always acted like some zombie. He work, stop for lunch for exactly 10 minutes, work than leave. He never stayed to talk with any of the guys, never went with us on our nights out, he pretty much isolate himself.

Luke Hems: Pretty decent guy, expect for the fact that it felt like he was always watching you, never had a problems with him. I usually only saw him on my night shifts, which was once a week. Moran would bring the crates to and from the warehouse, and I would unload and load them onto the ships.

Fin Calvin: Guy was a natter; he tried to take a swing at me once! All I said was that I didn't like the way he was acting once and all of a sudden he started yelling at me telling me to piss off! I swear if it hadn't been for Mikes that crack head would have killed me! He deserves to be locked up! In honesty, I'm not surprised he stole some of the merchandise, but kidnapping? I can honestly say I didn't see that coming! And killing Tim! Hell, even if I was kidnapping someone there would be no way I could kill Tim! The guy's got a 2-year-old at home and his widower!

* * *

**Items found at H.O.M. left by Sebastian Moran.**

-Paperwork

-Matches

-Cigarettes

-Change of clothes (Which includes: T-shirt, jeans and a pair of socks)

-Beer Bottle from _'The Brig'_

* * *

"Sherlock no! You can go in, I'll wait outside and wait for you to get the information, but there is no way I'm going into a pub wearing this!"

Sherlock had decided he wanted to check out this pub Moran kept visiting.

_"Lestrade did you check out his house?"_

_"Yeah, but other than a bunch of beer bottles and bullets for a gun which is illegal for someone to own without it being registered first, the place wasn't all that interesting."_

"Come on John! It isn't that bad!"

"That bad- Sherlock I look like a pirate!"

"So?"

"Maybe this would work in 1900's, but no a days, the only times people wear something like this is for Halloween!"

*Sigh* "We both know how this is going to end, John. So I see no point is us arguing."

"What are you talking?"

"You'll go on about how embarrassing this is and how you refuse to do it, then I bring up the point that a little girl has been kidnapped and then I'll bring out my-as you put it- 'Puppy eyes' and you're resolve will melt and soon we'll be on our way to the pub where Moran regularly goes- Oh don't give me that look! You know that always happens, whether you like or not, you always end up-"

"Nope not this time-"

"Fine! Have about this; I pick you out a different outfit!"

No! I will not-"

"I'll let you pick out my outfit."

"..."

"..."

"So if I pick out-"

"YES! I'LL WEAR THE MUSTACHE! Now will you wipe that smirk off your face and put on whatever outfit I pick for you?"

"Fine...But you have to wear the hat as well!"

"FINE!"


	7. The Brig

_'The Brig'_ was a bar down by the docks right-smack-dab in-between Moran's house and the H.O.M warehouse. Sherlock in a purple long-sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and a large blue coat. Thanks to Sherlock and Dr. Watson's agreement, Sherlock also wore a "English" style mustache and a captain's hat.

John Watson, on the other hand, had an even more ridiculous outfit. He wore a blue Bandana, a white and red striped T-shirt that was much too small for him, and a pair of trousers that did not help in the slightest. John wasn't self-conscientious about himself, not in the least. But when your mid-drift is showing out to the whole world, when it's NOT a willing choice, a guy tends to get..cranky.

"Sherlock Bloody Holmes!" John said in a loud whisper. (The only reason he was not yelling his head off was because they needed to keep their identities a secret). "I thought we agreed that you'd pick something else!"

Sherlock just rolled his eyes, "Yes, we did, and I did. The outfit I originally picked out for you to wear had _blue_ and white strips, that one had red and white. Now keep quiet and follow my lead!"

* * *

What John wanted to do: Spend a quiet night at home sipping tea after dinner watching Crap Telly while listening to Shelock play his violin BEFORE bed.

What John was doing: Trying to follow Sherlock as they made their way through a seedy bar filled with the smell of alcohol, smoke and some awful stench coming from some passed out sailors.

As they make their way to table, Sherlock signals his head towards the bartender for service. They find a table in the middle of the room near the stage. As they approach the table suddenly someone from the table they were passing by getting up pushing his chair back causing John to trip backwards and bump into a chair where a woman sat.

"Ah! Oh I so sorry about that!" John said as he turned around to see who he bumped into. It is quiet clear to everyone in the room that these two new comers (Well, John anyways) did not 'fit in'. The woman rolled her eyes and blow a puff of smoke in his face which cause John to start coughing. As he began to cough everyone at the table laughed and turned back to their poker game.

John felt someone grab his arm and pull him down into a seat. "Remember John! We're low-life ruffians" John nodded as he realized it was Sherlock who had grabbed him. "Well I was until that..."

"What's your pleasure, mates?" John looked up to see a barmaid in a rather skimpy dress with a tray on her hip. "Two pints for me and my shipmate." Sherlock said in a scratchy voice. The Barmaids nods and as she is about to walk away to get the drinks Sherlock calls her back over.

"We've just got into port and I was look'n for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know? He goes by...Moriarty."

The barmaid visibly is taken aback for a moment, recomposes herself. "I- Never heard of him!" Then leaves to get their drinks.

Sherlock looks over watching the barmaid go to prepare their drinks, not noticing that everyone's attention has turned towards the stage as the curtains are drawn and the next appears. Sherlock, still unfazed by the next act is watching as the barmaid whispers something into the bartenders ears as he pours their drinks.

"It's on the house!" The barmaid says as she brings their drinks over. "Well...That's quite generous." John says as he took his drink in hand.

Sherlock swirls he drink around a bit and then dips his finger in to have a small taste. "John! Our drinks have been-" Not noticing Sherlock suspicion of the drinks, John nearly downed his whole glass in one drink!

"-Drugged." Sherlock says as he face-palms himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so I found this website that has the WHOLE movie as quotes! So I'm starting to use that so it's more like the movie. **_

_**Now, I have an idea, but I need you guys opinion. I'm thinking about adding one of the musical numbers in. But I'm not sure which one to choose. So I want you guys to choose for me!**_

_**There's:**_

_**1. Let Me Be Good To You**_

_**2. World's Greatest Criminal Mind (Ratigan's Song)**_

_**3. GoodBye, So Long!**_


	8. Let Me Be Good To You!

Underlined words are sung...Sing Along if you want!

Song: Let Me Be Good To You!

* * *

"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, please listen to my song..."

Sherlock was still inspecting the glasses to notice that a young woman had come onto the stage and started singing.

"Life down here is hard for you, life has made you strong!

"Let me lift the mood...With my attitude..." 

The young woman had light blonde hair with deep blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with a pink shawl covering her shoulders. She had a blue bow in her hair and laced her fingers together.

The tune went from being slow and serious to having a fun bounce to it.

"Hey Fellows! The Time is right! Get ready, Tonight's the night!"

The woman said as she began to walk in a bouncy motion up and down the stage.

"Boys what you're hope'in for will come true! Let me be good to you! You tough guys, you're feeling allll alooone!

You rough guys, the best of you saliors and buns, all of my chums!

John began to feel light headed and carefree, the woman on the stage suddenly went from looking nice, to being the most beautiful person on the planet.

"So Dream on, and drink your beer! Get cozy, your baby here's! You won't be misunderstood!"

The woman went to the middle of the stage and grabbed the red curtain and went behind it, hiding the rest of her body only showing her head.

"Let me be good to youuuuu!"

She closed the curtain, and the music began to build, suddenly the curtain was lifted to reveal the woman with two other girls dressed in pink. The woman was not wearing black gloves and missing her shawl.

"HEY FELLOWS! I'LL TAKE OFF ALL MY BLUES!" 

She sang as she threw off her shirt to reveal a one piece with feather and a leg guarder. Everyone in the crowd (all the men anyways) began whistling and cheering as she danced around the stage.

Suddenly, a men stood up and went to the stage and tried grabbing the woman.

"Hey fellows! There's nothing I won't do... just for you!"

She sang as she kicked the men in the face as he was being pulled away by some security guards. As she said 'you' she pointed to John who felt his cheeks blush as he turned away so he wouldn't be the center of attention.

The woman was suddenly gone and left the two girls dressed in pink doing 'The Rockettes' signature move.

As the show went on, John felt himself loosening up more and more. He found himself cheering on the girls on the stage. Sherlock was suddenly pulled from his inspection, mortified by his friends actions. He knew John sometimes went to bars, and sometimes even picked up girls at them, but he NEVER, in a million years thought that John would cheer on women nearly striping down to nothing (expect when there in bed). John had always complained when he found Sherlock roaming around in his sheet or towel.

Sherlock tried to contain his friend, but as John slipped from his grasp Sherlock turned his head just in time to see Moran walk through the doors of the bar. The whole was too distracted by the woman on the stage to notice the newer.

"Why...If it isn't our little sniper friend...What luck John! John?...JOHN!" Sherlock turned around to his friend was so far out of his mind that he was actually _on _the stage arm-in-arm with the girls dressed in pink.

"Your Baby's gonna come through!

The woman in blue return and cupped John's face in her hands as she continued to sing. She grabbed John from the girls in pink and swung him away from him to the other side of the stage.

"LET ME...BE GOOOOD TOOOO YOOOOOUUUU!"

Sherlock slapped his hand over his face and bowed his head away from the stage.

John on the other hand was now arm-in-arm again with the girls in pink, but now he had one on each side. The two girls turned and gave John a kiss on both his cheeks. Once the girls released him he lost his balance and fell off the stage and onto the piano. The piano player, angered at this, grabbed a plank of wood and was about to hit John over the head with it. At the exact moment he went to swing John became light headed and fell backwards and a man behind the piano player was hit in the head instead.

This led to a full blown-out bar fight.

As the bartenders struggle to get the fight under control, Mora moves away from the attention and moves a mug to reveal a hidden door in the floor.n

after scanning to make sure no one was looking, Moran lifted the door by a ring door-handle and descended down the stairs under it.

Sherlock finds John in the mist of the fight and begins lightly slapping him on his cheeks to wake him up.  
"John! John get up! Moran's getting away!"

John slowly became aware of what was going on around him. "Wha- What's going on?"

The drug wears off and John became fully aware of what was happening. "What on earth happened!?"

"Moran's here, hurry and we might be able to catch him!"

Sherlock spots the hidden door in the floor and him and John lower themselves down it.

* * *

The stairs lead down to dark tunnel. At one end of the tunnel Sherlock and John could hear a faint voice of something singing the drunken verse of "let me...*hiccup* me good to you!" and a small beam of light slowly dimming as it's carrier walked further and further away from the two.

"Sherlock...I can't see a thing! I'm going to trip over something!"

Sherlock gave a deep sigh, it wasn't like John could possibly embarrass himself any further. "Grab onto the end of my coat and follow me!"

The tunnel eventually leads to a door which leads to opening to the sewers. As they enter the sewers a door is to the right, as they open it they find another tunnel like area, only thing time there's also a huge opening which leads to a room full of light.

"Ah! John! We've found it!"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so you know how I said to pick one song? Well I decided to go all three! So since we've only been following up with Sherlock and John's side of the story, we've already past the part in the movie where they sing 'The World's Greatest Criminal Mind!' so I'm going to change it up a bit (Seriously, writing a story and having to change evryone's parts from mice to humans is not as easy as it looks!_**


	9. The World's Greatest Crinimal Mind!

Get ready boys and girls! It's time for another sing-a-long!

Just remember! The words with this line underneath it are part of the song!

Song: World's Greatest Criminal Mind

* * *

Sherlock and John looked inside the opening and gasp at what is inside. Why see a throw like room, fully equipped with a thrown, a fountain, musical instruments, a huge chandler and walls decorated with beautiful paintings, mirrors, and soft glowing candles. The whole room looked as if it belonged in a castle.

"Sherlock, don't you think this has all been...I don't know...easy?" John whispered in Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock only nodded, he stayed in the shadows and walked slowly up the steps which lead up and over the opening. Unfortunately John was right, this was easy, all too easy.

Suddenly the lights darkened and a spot light hit the floor right where Moriarty stood dressed up complete with a top hat, cape, and ascot. He was surrounded by a group of thugs who were cheering as music began to play.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, Moriarty simply loved to be so dramatic.

"From brain that brought you the Big Ben caper

The head that made headlines in every newspaper  


And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge job  


That cunning display that made Londoners sob"

With each line Moriarty danced about, he was thrown a cane by one of the thugs and caught it mid-air. As he turned about he began to mess about with a pile of jewels and gold that was laying around.

"Now comes the real tour de force" 

Moriarty walked along as he sung, he walked over (More like waltz over) to the fountain and and wrapped his cane around a rope.

"Tricky and wicked of course"

He sang as he pulled the rope and alcohol began flowing from the fountain. As it flowed the thugs ran over and began lapping up the alcohol like dogs. _"Who's the pet now!"_ Thought John.

"My earlier crimes were fine for their times, But now that I'm at it again"

"An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain!" 

John and Sherlock looked towards each other for a moment. Moriarty, singing? Where was Lestrade with his camera phone when you needed him!

"Sherlock, don't you think-"

"Shhhh! Either 1. Moriarty WANTS us to see this, or 2. Moriarty might give something away while he's- he's- he's"

"Bragging in song." John suggested.

Now even the thugs joined in the song,

"Even meaner? You mean it?   
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?"

John didn't whether to be sick or annoyed. It was like something out of a child's movie. The thugs were now lifting Moriarty into the air!

"You're the best of the worst around!" 

"Oh Jim! Oh Jim! The rest fall behind!"

"To Jim! To Jim! The world's greatest criminal mind!"

The thug, after swaying and nearly falling over a couple times, brought Moriarty over to a harp that the man himself began playing.

"Thank you, Thank you," said Moriarty as he began to strum the harp. "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity." Moriarty voice grew darker and he became more tense. "Thanks to that brilliant, sexy, miserable detective, Sherlock Holmes."

The thugs started booing at the mention of Sherlock's name.

"For sometime now that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind!" Moriarty threw his hand over his face and mocked a crying position. Moriarty slid off his stood and faked wallowing in self pity.

"Awwww..." The thugs said in unison, pitying the consulting criminal.

"But all in the past! This time not even the 'Great Sherlock Holmes' will stand in my way!" As Moriarty spoke the spot light turned red.

"All will bow before me!"

At those words the thugs surrounded him and bowed before him, getting down on their knees and spreading their arms out in front of him.

And they started singing again.

"Oh Jim! Oh Jim! The world all goes kook!

"To Jim! To Jim!" 

One of the thugs, who was soaked from bathing in the fountain of alcohol, suddenly sat up and sang out loud, "TO JIM THE WORLD'S GREATEST CRINIMAL SPOOK!" 

At first John though he was going to lose it and burst out laughing, but all silliness was lost when all the thugs gasped and began to back away from the drunk.

"What was**_ that!?_**_" _Moriarty yelled as he turned around. Moriarty marched over to the drunk with a furious look in his eyes.

"He- He didn't mean it boss!" One of the thugs yelled,

"It was just a slip of the tongue!" said another one.

Spook. Wasn't that a slang word for a spy or something?

Moriarty grabbed the drunk by his collar and pulls him up to Moriarty's face.

"I believe we went over this when we first met Mr...uuuhhhh..."

"Cobbler" supplied one of the thugs.

"Cobbler!" Moriarty said with a fondness in his voice again. "Yes, that's right, Mr. Cobbler. You're the one who's wife left because of your...Alcohol problem..."

John swallowed, he thanked god Harry wasn't in a place like this just because of what happened between her and Clara. Although Harry did the leaving, it was obvious she still missed Clara.

John was snapped back into reality when he heard Moriarty yell "SILENCE!"

Everyone was as silent as mice. No one dared to make a sound, especially when Moriarty pulled out a small bell and rang it.

All the thugs back away as Moran stalked out from the shadows. The man himself wasn't that impressive, but the gun he held up against his shoulder was.

All the thugs look away as the Moriarty shoves Cobbler to the middle of the room, an open target.

Cobbler was still mumbling the words to the ridiculous song as Moran stood and took his aim.

The shot rang out and Moriarty summoned two of his men to take Cobbler's corpse away.

Moriarty stood tall and said over his shoulder "You were singing?" he held out the bell as a warning to the other thugs.

"Even louder, We'll shout it! No one can doubt what we know you can do!"

"You're more evil than even you!"

"Oh Jim! Oh Jim! You're one of a kind!

To Jim! To Jim! The world's greatest criminal mind!" 

All the thugs beginning cheering and making toasts with glasses filled with alcohol from the fountain.

"I wrote it myself," Moriarty said as he took his seat on the thrown, "So tell me, what did you think of it, Sherlock?"


	10. The Crown Jewels

With one hand behind his back Sherlock pressed the 'sent' button on his phone. A text was sent to Lestrade with the address and telling him to bring some backup.

"Come now Sherlock, no need to be shy. You to Dr. Watson, and please don't feel the need to whip out your silly little gun, I've got snipers everywhere."

"Cozy," Sherlock said as he looked around Moriarty's 'thrown' room, "Love what you've done with the place."

"I'll be honest; after I broke into the Tower I couldn't get over how wonderful it felt to be sitting on a thrown. It felt...right, and what do you think Sherlock?" Moriarty said as he adjusted a crown on his head. "I told you that you should see me in a crown, well now you have. So tell, be honest, what do you think? Does this crown make my butt look big?"

"Oh no! Not at all! Although, I do think green and red jewels would have gone better. Those yellow and blue do absolutely nothing for you!"

John rolled his eyes, "Alright ladies can we just get this over? Besides, Purple jewels would have gone so better, they match his thrown, Green and red would have just stood out and looked weird."

"You know," Moriarty said as he looked into a hand mirror, "I think Johnny boy is right, purple would have looked _much_ better. Now, enough chit chat, you've come for the girl and her father, which obvious you're not going to get, so tell me, what did you two think of the song? It's titled 'The World's Greatest Criminal Mind'. Did you like? Was it pitchy? I neeeeeed feedback!"

John resisted the urge to yell in frustration, why did genius all feel the need to flirt with each other?

Moriarty, noticing John's frustration, gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh fine! Be that way! McCoy, bring the girl out. Maybe you two can get her to stop crying! She won't shut up! And the biting! Look at this!" Moriarty rolled his sleeve up to show teeth marks on his arm, "She's a little monster!"

"MR. HOLMES! DR. WATSON!"

The two turned their hands to see McCoy carrying Olivia who was squirming in his arms. "Make him up me down! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" With a finally shout Olivia sunk her teeth in McCoy's arm.

"OOOW! You little brat!" McCoy dropped Olivia who scrambled over towards Sherlock and John. Sherlock picked the little girl up, "Are you alright Olivia? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but they have my father!"

A chorus of 'Awwws' were heard from the thugs surrounding them. Olivia tugged on Sherlock's shirt, "You shouldn't have come here." She whispered into Sherlock's ear.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Before Olivia could answer they here a *thunk* from behind them. Sherlock turn and saw John lying passed out on the floor. Sherlock run over and put Olivia down next to him and looked John over.

"Mr. Holmes...I'm sleepy." Olivia said as she laid herself next John and used him as a pillow.

"No Olivia! You must stay awake! Damn...Moriarty! What did you do to them?!" Sherlock yelled.

"Oh don't worry nothing permanent. Sleep now Sherlock."

Sherlock looked around and saw all the thugs and now Moriarty were wearing gas masks. The air was soon filled with gas. As a cloud soon filled the room Sherlock felt his head become heavy and soon let himself slip into the darkness.


End file.
